Telecommunications devices (such as routers and switches) often include redundant Direct Current (DC) power sources. For example, a telecommunications device may include a primary DC power source that provides electrical power to certain electrical components (such as control cards, fabric cards, and/or line cards) that facilitate communication with other telecommunications devices. In this example, the telecommunications device may also include a backup DC power source that provides electrical power to those electrical components in the event that the primary DC power source experiences a system fault.
Although redundant DC power sources may enable telecommunications devices to continue operating properly despite a system fault, some traditional power configurations may have one or more shortcomings and/or inefficiencies. For example, a telecommunications device may include primary and backup DC power sources capable of feeding electrical power to a set of electrical components via pass-through Power Entry Modules (PEMs). In this example, the pass-through PEMs may each include an ElectroMagnetic Interference (EMI) filter that forms a source path that feeds electrical current to the set of electrical components and a return path that carries the electrical current from the electrical components to a common ground at the chassis of the telecommunications device.
Unfortunately, since both of these pass-through PEMs include a different return path to the common ground, the actual return path of the electrical current may essentially be undefined and/or unpredictable. As a result, this traditional power configuration may fail to provide effective fault isolation. For example, in the event that the primary DC power source experiences a system fault, the return paths of both the primary DC power source and the backup DC power source may carry some of the fault current to the common ground. Consequently, the backup DC power source may experience a disturbance that potentially causes the telecommunications to malfunction.
In another example, a telecommunications device may include primary and backup DC power sources capable of feeding electrical power to a set of electrical components via multi-input DC-to-DC Power Supply Modules (PSMs). In this example, the DC-to-DC PSMs may each include an input for the primary DC power source and another input for the backup power source. These DC-to-DC PSMs may each form a source path that feeds electrical current to the set of electrical components and multiple return paths that carry the electrical current from the electrical components to a common ground at the chassis of the telecommunications device. Unfortunately, the DC-to-DC PSMs in this traditional power configuration may have undefined and/or unpredictable return paths for the electrical current due to the multiple return paths to the common ground. In addition, this traditional power configuration may involve a certain amount of power loss (e.g., an approximately 10% loss of power) and/or an increase in heat or operating temperature as a result of the DC-to-DC conversion.
In an additional example, a telecommunications device may include primary and backup DC power sources capable of feeding electrical power to a set of electrical components via single-input DC-to-DC PSMs. In this example, the DC-to-DC PSMs may each include a single input for a DC power source (whether the primary power source or the backup power source). As a result, the DC-to-DC PSMs in this traditional power configuration may have defined and/or predictable return paths. However, this traditional power configuration may call for twice the number of PSMs, thereby potentially increasing manufacturing costs and spatial requirements. Moreover, this traditional power configuration, too, may involve a certain amount of power loss (e.g., an approximately 10% loss of power) and/or an increase in heat or operating temperature as a result of the DC-to-DC conversion.
The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for apparatuses, systems, and methods for improving the power efficiency of telecommunications devices.